Ai Hikari
by Rose RMZ
Summary: Seorang gadis manis yang menutup hati kepada lelaki sampai dia bertemu 2 orang pemuda cassanova yang tampan di sekolahnya


Ai Hikari

.

.

.

.

Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Pairing: OCHina, SasuHina, SakuHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku,SaiIno, NaruSaku

.

.

.

.

Rated T semi M

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance

.

.

.

.

Warning: OOC, main pair, Gaje, Typo, LGBT dll

.

.

.

.

Summary: seorang gadis manis yang menutup diri dengan namanya lelaki hingga ia bertemu dengan 2 orang pemuda cassanova yang tampan di sekolahnya

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

Chap 1

 **Hinata POV**

'Dia. sungguh ku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Masih ku ingat jelas bagaimana di mengkhianatiku tepat di depan mataku. Akh, sungguh aku sangat frustasi. Dia selalu saja menghantuiku, dan kenangan pahit itu selalu berputar di otakku bagaikan kaset rusak. Cih, janji manisnya sungguh membuatku ingin menulikan telingan ku. Akh, kenapa ku sulit melupakannya, padahal kejadian itu sudah lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu, tapi semuanya seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Kenapa?' Tanpa ku sadari cairan bening telah membasahi pipiku. 'Cih menangis. Kenapa ku harus menangis?' Segera ku hapus cairan bening itu dengan kasar. Aku pun mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

 **"Hinata** **chan"**

Suara itu aku pun membalikkan badanku ke hadapannya dan Lavender memandang aquarimane

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanyaku datar

 **Hinata End POV**

 **Normal POV**

Tanpa disadari gadis berambut indigo yang terus saja menghadapkan diri pada pagar pembantas yang berada diatap, seseorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang dikuncir pony tail dengan mata aquarimane yang terus memandangi sang gadis berambut indigo. Hingga ia memilih untuk memanggil nama gadis indigo itu

"Hinata chan" panggil gadis berambut kuning dengan lembut pada Sang gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hyuga Hinata

Hinata pun membalik badannya menghadap sang gadis berambut kuning tersebut dan mata mereka pun bertemu tatap Lavender dengan aquarimane

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata pada gadis berambut kuning dihadapanya yang beranama Yamanaka Ino, dengan datar

"Kau masih memikirkan dia?"Tanya Ino dan itu langsung menohok hati Hinata

"Tidak" jawab Hinata bohong sambil mengalihkan pandanganya

"Jangan bohong" kata Ino yang tepat

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu lebih baik kau pergi" kata Hinata dingin dan itu membuat ino sakit hati karena merasa hinata mengusirnya

"apa kau mengusirku?" Kata Ino mendegus kesal dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata sakit hati

"Tidak ha-" perkataan Hinata pun dipotong oleh Ino

"Oke, aku kesini hanya untuk menanyai kabar yang beredar kalo kau dan Sakura sang Primadona menjalin hubungan yang spesial" kata Ino dengan nada kesal

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menyeringai dan itu langsung membuat Ino bergidik ngeri

"Ah berita itu ya, kalo ku jawab iya kenapa hm?" Kata Hinata masih dengan seringai yang menghias wajah cantiknya, yang langsung di beri pelototan oleh Ino

"WHAT, Hinata kamu masih waraskan" teriak Ino kaget masih dengan pelototannya

"Hm, mungkin" kata Hinata kesal sambil mengoreksi apa telingannya masih bekerja, setelah mendengar teriakkan Ino

' _Mungki nanti aku akan pergi ke THT untuk mengeceknya_ ' batin Hinata kesal

"Hinata jika kau berhubungan dengan Sakura hanya untuk mengalihkan perasaanmu darinya, lebih baik kau cari laki-laki lain. Karena kau taukan Sakura adalah seorang gadis dan kau pun seorang gadis, dan apa kata keluarga mu setelah kau tau kalo kau lesbian? Apa kau tak kasian nyawa, hah?" Kata Ino cerewet sekali

"Cih, kau bisa menulikan pendengaranku" kata Hinata kesal dengan sikap Ino yang berlebihan

"HINATA APA KAU MENDENGARKU" teriak Ino, yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam

"Iya aku mendengarmu" kata Hinata kesal

' _Mungkin aku akan selalu pergi ke THT_ ' batin Hinata kesal

"Hinata jadi kau ha-"perkataan Ino pun dipotong oleh Hinata

"Sakura yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya 2 minggu yang lalu dan yang langsung ku jawab iya" kata Hinata dingin

"WHAT, Sakura yang memintamu" teriak Ino lagi yang langsung di balas deathglare

"Hn" jawab Hinata dengan dua kosonan kata tak berarti

' _Kenapa ku bisa berteman dengannya_ ' batin Hinata kesal

"Tidak mungkin, jadi Sakura yang memintamu. Aku tak menyangka dia penyuka sejenis, padahal banyak sekali laki-laki yang menyukainya, tetapi kenapa dia malah menyukaimu. Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya dan lagi pula harus kau yang jadi pacarnya" kata Ino kaget

"I don't care, yang penting jalani saja. Lagi pula aku nyaman saja di dekatnya" kata Hinata yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Ino

"Nyaman, kau gila" kata Ino sedikit geram dengan sikap tak acuhnya Hinata

"Menurutku kalo itu membuatku nyaman, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Hinata yang langsung melewati Ino dengan gaya coolnya

"Cih, aku baru menyadari kalo kau lebih cocok dengan seorang cassanova" kata Ino tanpa sadar karena kesal dan itu masih terdengar oleh Hinata, walaupun tak peduli

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taukah kau Ino ucapanmu kan menjadi nyata di dalam kehidupan teman mu Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis indigo yang adalah Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi sambil meminum juice jeruk ditangannya, sambil terus berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah, dikarenakan sang kekasih Sakura memintanya. Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata bergetar menandakan adanya SMS

 **From: Sakura**

 **To: Hinata**

 _ **Kau dimana aku sudah menunggumu di taman.**_

 **From: Hinata**

 **To: Sakura**

 _ **Tunggulah sebentar lagi aku masih di koridor**_

 **Setelah selesai menjawab SMS sang kekasih, dia pun langsung memasukkannya lagi di saku. Tanpa disadari seseorang sedang berlari ke arahnya**

 **BRAAAK**

Hinata dan orang itu pun bertabrakkan

"Hey, kalo jalan pelan-pelan, jangan lari-larian" kata Hinata kesal kepada orang itu yang adalah seorang lelaki berambut Biru gelap dengan mata dark purplenya yang memukau

"Hey, harusnya kau yang jalannya pakai mata, lihat seragamku jadi basahkan" kata laki-laki itu bernama Ryuga Hideki sang prince of konoha dengan nada kesal

"Terus kalo bajumu basah, kenapa?" Kata Hinata dengan nada kesal dan tatapan tajam kepada Ryuga

"Tanggung jawablah" kata Ryuga emosi sambil balas menatap tajam Hinata dan terjadilah tatap menatap dark purple dengan Lavender, yang saling terpesona

' _Aku tidak pernah melihat mata seperti itu, kecuali milik si Sadako sialan. Tapi mata ini berbeda lavender, indah_ ' batin Ryuga yang terpesona dengan mata milik Hinata, Sehingga salah satu dari mereka pun tersadar

"Terus kau minta tanggung jawab apa hah, dan cepatlah aku sudah di tunggu seseorang" kata Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, Ryuga pun menyeringai licik mendengar perkataan Hinata sedangkan Hinata dia punya perasaan gak enak melihat seringai itu

' _Apa-apaan seringai itu, terlihat seakan ingin memangsaku saja_ ' batin Hinata

Ryuga pun langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan Hinata yang menyadari Ryuga mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya langsung berjalan mundur, hingga Hinata merasa tubuhnya sudah menyentuh dinding sehingga dia pun terpojok sedangkan Ryuga yang melihat mangsa terpojok terus berjalan mendekat dengan seringainya

 _'Damn, sial aku terpojok lagi_ ' batin Hinata

Ryuga yang sudah tepat didepan Hinata langsung menaruh kedua tanganya di dinding samping kanan kirinya Hinata. Dan memisahkan jarak antara dia dan Hinata

Sampai 5 centi

Dan itu membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya sedangkan Ryuga menyeringai senang melihat mangsanya tak berdaya, dia pun mengigit cuping telinga Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata merasakan deru nafasnya di telingan dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding

"Kau harus menemaniku di ranjang nanti malam" kata Ryuga dengan suara serak yang terdengar seksi bagi seluruh gadis, tapi tidak bagi Hinata

"Tidak akan" kata Hinata sinis yang langsung menendang 'aset paling berharga' miliknya

"Ouch, dasar jalang" kata Ryuga sambil memegang miliknya

"Kenapa hah, aku tak akan mau menemanimu dan aku harus pergi" kata Hinata yang langsung berlari menjauh, tanpa menyadari kartu identitasnya jatuh.

Ryuga yang melihat itu hanya menggeram kesal, karena baru pertama kalinya dia ditolak oleh seorang gadis dan itu semua tiba-tiba terganti dengan seringai iblis ketika dia melihat kartu identitas, yang ia yakinin milik sang gadis. dia pun mengambil dan membacanya

Sambil bergumam

" _ **Kau tak akan lari dari ku Hyuga Hinata**_ " dengan seringai iblisnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai Minna san bagaimana Bagus Gak#reader: gak#author: pundung di pojokan. Disini Saya Author baru, Jadi kenalkan watashiwa Blue desu. Oh iya tentang tokoh OC yang dibuat Author ciri-cirinya:**

 **Ryuga Hideki**

 **Rambut dark blue dengan gaya kiyoteru di vocaloid dan mata Dark Blue, wajahya Baby Face, Sifatnya 11/12 kayak Sasuke. Okay segitu dulu tunggu Chap selanjutnya okay. And Don't Forget**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review**


End file.
